Where I Want to Be
by therewassnow
Summary: A story of Kurt and Blaine. Begins with Klaine's first meeting, but where will it end?


**Disclaimer: **For this and all future chapters, unless otherwise noted, I don't own the characters nor the general locations. The plot is at least partially based off of things that have happened on Glee, which I don't own, but as the story progresses, it will mold into my own idea more and more.

**Author's note: **This is my first time writing Klaine, so I hope it goes okay. Warning, not all events will transpire exactly as they do in canon Glee, and sometimes I'm going to take liberties with the dialogue because ultimately this is fanfiction. This is going to be written from Blaine's perspective because lord knows I do not have the fashion sensibility that would be required to write Kurt in the way that I would want him to be written. Please R&R. Mistakes are mine because I don't have the patience for a beta. Note: Rating will go up later on in the story.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson has a carefully, methodically crafted morning routine. He wakes up in the morning and spends a half hour with his punching bag. Then, he showers and gets into his clothing for the day. He pulls on his pants and then his shirt and jacket, and moves to the mirror to put on his Dalton Academy tie, and he tries no to stare for longer than necessary at his reflection. It's not that he hates himself, he isn't that kind of self-depreciating person, it's just that he doesn't want to see how lonely he really is. He has friends, sure, and he's a Warbler, so that means he's part of a clique, and the cool one at that, but just because he has friends doesn't mean that he has a <em>best friend<em>. He joins whoever's free at the lunch table and makes conversation with them. Sometimes, he gets included in weekend plans, but he's still lonely. He doesn't have anyone on speed dial, except for his parents, and if he's having a bad day, he doesn't have anyone to talk to.

Unfortunately, this morning, he stares at himself for a little too long. The knot on his tie isn't looking right, and even though he's done this about a million times by now, he can't seem to get it right this morning. And he looks tired and frustrated and alone. It's been like this for a while now, ever since he figured out that he was gay. Before Blaine knew that he was into boys, his life had been perfect. He didn't play for any sports teams, because he was kind of small, but he'd been on the school paper, was the morning announcer, and he was popular at school. He had friends, and he even had a _best friend_. It was when he realized that his feelings for said best friend went beyond the friends line that things got complicated. Blaine decided to tell him, and the guy didn't take it too well. In fact, he'd made Blaine's life a living hell. Blaine had gone from having everything to having nothing. After coming home bloodied up for the third time in three weeks, he'd had no choice but to tell his father about why he was suddenly getting beat up, and his father hadn't looked him straight in the eye for a year and a half. He had agreed to transfer Blaine to Dalton Academy, which had a strict no bullying policy, but since he had come out, Blaine had never really been happy.

He didn't regret it, because at least now that he was at Dalton, he didn't have to hide anything, but he still felt bad every day. He had run away, he hadn't faced his demons and he would have to deal with that for the rest of his life. He'd probably also be alone for the rest of his life, too. He kind of had a crush on this guy, Jeremiah, who worked at the Gap. He knew that Jeremiah was gay too, because they'd talked about it, but considering how things had gone the last time he had told someone about his feelings, it was safe to say that Blaine was feeling a little apprehensive about acting on his feelings. And simply standing in front of the mirror for too long was enough to trigger all of those thoughts, all of those memories that he tried so desperately to push away each and every day. Thank goodness he had fight club tonight, because he would really need it.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of struggling with the tie, Blaine was out the door and on the way to Dalton. His family didn't live far from school, so he just walked every morning, letting his iPod guide his journey. He had a playlist made for every day of the week, and today it was Tuesday, so he was starting his morning off with a little 70s mix. The 1970s were probably Blaine's favourite period, musically, and so at least he had the saving grace of his music on the way to school. His walk passed quickly, and by the time that he got to school, he had his usual bounce back and he was ready to put on the semi-fake smile that he usually wore.

It didn't take long, however, for Blaine's eyes to fall on the outlier in the sea of uniformity that was Dalton academy. It wasn't like the boy's coat really said "blend in" to begin with, even if they'd all been wearing comfortable clothes (which happened on the last Friday of every month). Blaine didn't know who the boy was, but he definitely wasn't a Dalton student. Perhaps he was new, but Blaine doubted it. When he'd transferred, he'd had a meeting with the administrator and he'd been given his uniform right away. If this guy was new, Blaine was sure that he'd of followed the same procedure. Unless he was waiting to meet the administrator but no, he didn't have any parents around. _Odd_. Why was he even giving this so much thought anyways? He had a math test first period, he should have been going over the difference between complementary and supplementary angles, if anything. Or he could be mentally combing over the words to the performance that the Warblers were going to be putting on the following period. He was, of course, rather heavily featured, as per usual, so it would be wise to make sure that he had everything down pat. The Warblers were kind of like celebrities and the other guys loved to watch them perform. Being a Warbler was honestly one of his biggest prides and joys, outside of his bowtie collection. Blaine doubted that he could ever love anything more than his collection of bowties.

The math period passed too slowly and too quickly all at once. He was mad at himself because he'd screwed up what two types of angles were, so he had to redo about four questions on the stupid test, and he hadn't had time to fix one answer. But at the same time, he just wanted to perform. So, when the bell rang, Blaine was one of the first people to bolt out the door. As he was making his way down the stairs, his eyes caught sight of that boy again, still in his same jacket. _Definitely suspicious_.

"Where's everybody going?" the boy inquired, clearly nervous as his hands clung tightly to the strap of his bag. He was clutching so hard that his knuckles were pure white. Blaine knew that feeling all too well. He'd been just as nervous on his first day at Dalton, but at least he'd look like he belonged, even if he didn't. This boy was just asking for attention.

"To watch the Warblers perform," Blaine replied.

"The Warblers?"

"Dalton's Glee club. We're kind of like rock stars. Come on, I'll take you," he smiled grabbing onto the other boy's hand and tugging him toward the common room. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt Hummel, new student," the boy nodded, clearly flustered as he looked around the lavish halls of Dalton academy. It looked like something straight out of a period film, so Blaine really didn't blame him. He'd gawked for the first couple of weeks too.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Just a heads' up, you may want to come in wearing your Dalton uniform tomorrow," Blaine offered, all but skipping down the hall. It was weird how stupidly happy just the thought of performing could make him. Today's performance would be even better because people were always in awe the first time that they saw the Warblers. Blaine wasn't being cocky, it was just a fact. They were pretty well-rehearsed and professional, in his opinion.

"Of course," Kurt nodded, looking away quickly.

The rest of the walk was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Kurt's hand was holding his rather tightly, but Blaine was pretty sure that that was just out of sheer fear as he realized how big Dalton Academy actually was. Again, Blaine could relate. He'd gotten lost so many times in the first month and he'd almost been cast out of the Warblers for being late to practice twice.

"Wow, I really do stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt mumbled, surveying the room nervously and shifting uncomfortably.

"Next time, don't forget your jacket, New Kid," Blaine sighed, shaking his head and fixing Kurt's lapel slightly. "You'll fit right in," Blaine grinned, making his way in to the common room to get ready for the performance. "If you'll excuse me," he jested, breaking away from Kurt to get into place for the performance. They were doing Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ and that was one of Blaine's favourite songs so this was about as close to giddy as Blaine ever got about anything. The other Warblers were ready to go so with Blaine's arrival, they kicked things off.

Blaine would be lying if he said that he didn't try to make his performance even more enthusiastic than usual. Given that Kurt was their guest for the day, he focused most of his attentions on performing for the other boy. After all, maybe Kurt was also into showchoir and the Warblers could always use a new member. Despite how out of place Kurt seemed today, Blaine had no doubts that Kurt would, indeed, fit right in if he had his Dalton jacket on. Being the ham that he was when he was in the spotlight, Blaine really tried to sell it, and Kurt seemed to be loving it. He was slightly apprehensive at first, but by the end, he was dancing along and the applause at the end was enough for Blaine to know that he had a future Warbler on his hands.

"What did you think?" Blaine asked, as he made his way over to Kurt.

"Fantastic, you guys are great," Kurt nodded, still grinning.

"Do you want to get some coffee? We have break now, and I'm sure you could use some schooling on Dalton and stuff," Blaine offered, since it wasn't like he had other plans, anyways.

"Confession: I'm not actually a student here. I'm from McKinley. I was supposed to spy on you guys, but I'm not a very good spy," Kurt rambled, blushing slightly as he looked anywhere but at Blaine.

"I thought it was weird that you didn't have the Dalton jacket," he nodded. "Come on, let me buy you coffee anyways. You can report back to McKinley that we thoroughly plan on beating New Directions at sectionals," he smirked, leading the way out of the common room towards the school coffee shop.

Today was turning out to be quite interesting.


End file.
